


The Dango Cafe

by emo98660



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo98660/pseuds/emo98660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day a ordinary guy named Kyle decided to ask a handsome guy named Johnny out on a date...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quick bio's

**Author's Note:**

> Haha... sorry if this story is really bad its the first thing I've ever written in my life! :(  
> and don't be afraid to comment even if its rude!!~ oh and just to warn you may contain mpreg and lots of kinks later on!!  
> So be warned ;)

Quick Bio Of Kyle

Hello, My names Kyle Davidson.

I'm Male

Has black shaggy long/short hair, emerald green eyes, and is kinda pale.

I Just moved to Vancouver, Washington. After finishing college in my small little home town, I decided to move somewhere where I'd be comfortable.

Age: 24

Born on 12/26/1991, to the parents of Josh Davidson and Lynda Davidson.

No siblings.

Blood Type: A+

\-----

Quick Bio Of Johnny

Hi, My names Johnny Langlyton.

I'm Male

Has black short hair and silver blue eyes. 

I've lived in Vancouver, Washington my whole Life. Straight after high school I decided to open my own Coffee Shop called The Dango Cafe.

Age: 26

Born on 5/16/1989, Born to Claire Langlyton and Jackson Langlyton.

2 siblings, Diana Langlyton Age:21 and Luna Langlyton Age:16

Blood Type: AB+

\-----

Quick Bio Of Ray

Ray Schoe (Haha I've made myself a main character!!)

I'm Female

Age: 16/23 !?!

Born on 2/21/1999/1991 !?!

Has brown hair and blue eyes

Born in Vancouver, Washington

7 Siblings

Blood Type: A+

Yo, I'm Ray Schoe, I'm a friend of Kyle and Johnny, and will be frequently mentioned by both of them & will show up at random times.

\-----

Bio Of Liyah G. 

Hi, my names Liyah G. 

Has brown hair and brown eyes

Age: 21

Born 7/13/1994

Born to Leslie G. 

3 Siblings

Hi, I'm Liyah G., I'm a friend of Ray Schoe, I will appear with Ray Schoe.

Blood Type: Unknown


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment below.  
> Enjoy!! :)

Kyle's pov

So there I was standing in front of the place me and My husband were soon to live in, over the past couple of years life had been weird, not as weird as you would think.

But before I go on anymore, lets take you back to the start of this story.

TheDangoCafeTheDangoCafeTheDangoCafe

 ****"Ugh" I say as I'm looking at my new empty condo Apartment.

"What's wrong?" Right then Ray decides to pop her head in, she is holding a box of my comic books, trying to figure where she should put them.

"Nothing's wrong" I said, but she must have realized that I was lying, Cause she started to eye me wearily.

"Come on, I'm not that stupid I know your Lying to me. So tell me what's wrong already!" She demanded, while pointing at bony finger at me.

I sigh, and say "Well it's just that I'm already 23 and I don't have a lover yet, I'm kinda starting to think that I may never have one..." I slump my shoulders at the thought that nobody will ever love me.

"Aww, don't say that I'm sure someone out there loves you!" Ray says sympathetically, looking kinda sad herself. But as soon as the feeling came around she was already happier, she says" Hey, I saw a coffee Shop around the corner, you could go get us some ice coffees!!"

"And you think coffee is going to make my life so much better cause?" Kyle says irritated.

"Well you could meet a cute guy or woman in there, and coffee is the best thing in the world." Ray says with a know-it-all-smug-face.

"Well what are you still standing here for!?!" She says, getting angry the more that I don't do anything.

"Stop sitting there! GO ALREADY! GET OUT!" She says as she is pushing me out of the door of my own apartment, and then proceeds to slam the door in my face.

 I stood there looking dumbstruck for a few minutes, kinda expecting her to open the door back up. After waiting awhile I decided to take her up on what she said, and started walking to the coffee shop she was talking about.

"The Dango Cafe?" I really couldn't believe that it was called that, I mean who would ever name their cafe Dango? It was a fairly small cafe, by the looks of it nobody really ever came in except the regulars. So I decided to enter, when I did was wowed by how it looked on the inside. It looked so open, nice, and causal.

I went up to the counter to order and saw a preppy girl in a apron asked "Hello there, What kind of coffee would you like?"

"Uhh, well what kind of ice coffee do you sell?" Kyle asked.

"Well, we sell Fresh mint, Frozen caramel latte, mocha frappuccino, and iced vanilla macchiato." The lady says.

"Well, I think that'll take a frozen caramel latte and an iced vanilla macchiato" I say.

"I'll have those for you in a few seconds, you can go wait over there in one of those chairs" she pointed over to an area where nobody was sitting. After a couple minutes of waiting, she finally called me over to get my coffees. 

But just as I was about to walk out a man bumped into me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there" The man says, I looked down to see I was covered in coffee, and by the looks of it, it had already stained the clothes I was wearing. I sighed, and looked to see who had bumped into me, but all I saw was the piercing silver eyes of the stranger.

The man had short black hair and was wearing a suit that looked like one of those that a lawyer would use, he had silver blue eyes and had the most dashing grin, I'd ever seen in my life. 

"Wait here, I'll go find you something wear" The man started to run over to the counter

"No really, you don't have to get me anything" I say, but by the time I say that he's already back and is hold a piece of clothing in his hand.

He helps me get my soiled shirt off, and helps me put the clean shirt on, I blush for a second I forgot we weren't alone.

Just as I was about to say thank you, I heard a clicking noise, I looked over to see Ray taking a picture of me and the guy.

"Hi" Ray says smiling,"I see you met a friend of mine" I look at the man again who seems to be unsurprised by Ray's sudden appearance.

"Well hello, Ray it's been awhile." The man says, with a very forced but gentle smile on his face.

"Yes indeed, it has been awhile." Ray looks so much more pleased than, I've seen her in awhile.

"Well, have you introduced yourselves to each other or shall I do the honor." Ray says as she hand me the picture of me and him, but as I look down at the picture I feel shocked to see that I'm wearing a sweatshirt that has these little round creature on it.

But my horror was short lived as Ray started to introduce me to the man.

"Kyle, this Johnny Langlyton" Ray paused for a second, then continued "Johnny, this is Kyle Davidson" she said gesturing to the both of us. "Johnny here is the owner of this coffee shop".

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Kyle" Johnny says, with a kind of sharp smile.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too, Johnny" I said, feeling kinda shy, but wondering how Ray knew him same time.

"Hi, I'm Liyah" Says a girl who also randomly appeared, the girl Liyah has brown hair and dark brown eyes. 

To Be Continued..... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't feel bad on telling me that I suck at writing. :)


End file.
